Naruto The Playmaker: Legacy
by fox sage123
Summary: Naruto grew up around football with his father being a former wide receiver for the Giants. For his entire life Naruto Uzumaki has been trying to burst out of his fathers shadow and now he has the perfect chance creating his own legacy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The entire crowd at the AT&T stadium cheered as number nine for Ohio state got ahead of his defender and caught a pass. The safety tried to tackle him but the receiver did a quick spin move before turning on the jets to outrun the defense.

He gave a quick glance behind him and smirked as he held the ball in the air and spiked the ball as he crossed into the end zone. The receiver didn't stop as he ran in the end zone and did hurdles before running to meet his teammate Ezekiel Elliot for a shoulder bump. When he landed he didn't stop running until he reached his teams sideline and climbed onto one of the benches and began waving his hands to get the crowd fired up.

"And Naruto Uzumaki finds the end zone for the first time tonight on a sixty nine yard reception and with just about two minutes to go in this one it's pretty over as Ohio state leads Oregon forty two to twenty."

Naruto Uzumaki removed his helmet, revealing his shoulder length spikey blonde hair and blue eyes, and roared.

"We the champs! This our house!"

Elliot climbed on bench with him and the two celebrated their pending national championship together.

 _NFL DRAFT_

"And with the fourth pick in the NFL Draft the Dallas Cowboys selects Ezekiel Elliot from Ohio State."

Naruto watched as his former teammate celebrated going in the top five. Naruto smirked as he sent Zek a text congratulating him and he felt a arm on his shoulder.

"Don't worry son, I'm positive your name will come up soon."

Naruto nodded as other people in the room nodded in agreement. Since the receiver did not receive an invitation to the draft his parents rented out out a sports bar in Manhattan for his draft night party.

"Alright everyone be quiet they're about to announce the next pick!"

Naruto smiled as his mother took a seat next to him.

It wasn't until early in the second round that the former Ohio state receiver heard his name called.

"And with the fortieth pick in the draft the New York Giants select Naruto Uzumaki from Ohio state."

Everyone in the room cheered as Naruto felt tears come to his eyes and his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Naruto this is coach McAdoo I wanted to be the first from the team to congratulate you on your selection. We see big things in your future."

"Thanks coach I can't wait to get out on the field and rep my hometown G-Men."

"We can't wait to have you out there. Now I won't hold you up cause I know you wanna celebrate but I expect you at practice this Friday."

"What?"

"Just messing with you, enjoy your summer and be ready for training camp."

"Yessir. And thank you for the opportunity."

When he hung up Naruto got a text from his old teammate.

 **Zeke:** _Gotta link up before the season, maybe get in a workout or two_

 **Naruto:** _Facts bro I'll give you a time and we can link up when you ready_

Naruto smirked at his friends enthusiasm. Both of their lives had changed forever and neither would look back.

 **And Done!**

 **Decided to take the old story in a new direction. I'm changing the story because I couldn't write the other one but this story seams like I can do more with it. Bear with me I remade My Career better so I'm sure I can knock this one out of the park. Oh and Naruto characters will appear in this story frequently so be warned.**

 **Pairing Options are:**

 **Nicki Minaj**

 **Margot Robbie**

 **Jennifer Lawrence**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The week after the draft Naruto found himself at his family's gym. When his father played for the Giants his mother opened up a gym in Midtown Manhattan.

The gym consisted of four floors. The first floor was dedicated to weights while the second floor was dedicated to cardio. The third was floor is what made the gym so special. Almost the entire floor was covered in turf which allowed Naruto and his father to train. And finally the fourth floor was offices and locker rooms for the employees.

Minato Namikaze was a former Giants receiver from 1996 to 2011. During his fifteen years in the league Minato had nine playoff appearances, five divisional championships, three conference championships and two Super Bowl rings.

Minato finished his career with over fifteen thousand receiving yards on one thousand and seventy eight receptions and totaled one hundred and one hundred and fifty three touchdowns on his career.

Minato endeavors put him at the top of all the stats for receiving for the Giants.

Naruto was currently on the third floor wearing only a pair of basketball shorts and football cleats showing off his toned stomach.

The twenty one year old was covered in sweat from head to toe from the intense workout his mother had made him go through. While his father trained him in football his mother made sure his body was ready.

"Ready?"

Naruto looked up at his mother and nodded.

Kushina Uzumaki was dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and sports bra along with a pair of running shoes. Her waist length red hair was done in a simple ponytail.

Naruto rolled his shoulders and nodded and Kushina started a timer on the wall before throwing a tennis ball at Naruto quickly caught the ball with his left hand and threw it back so he could move to the right to catch another ball. What made this drill so hard was Kushina was only five feet in front of him so he had to be quick and agile to catch the balls and throw them back.

After five minutes the timer went off and Naruto gave a sigh of relief.

"Alright sweetheart you take a break while I set up the cones and you and your father can go run some routes."

Naruto could only nod as he collapsed face first on the turf and stayed there. He was alone for only a few seconds before someone sat down next to him.

"Sup dope."

Naruto felt a smirk creep up on his face as he turned to face his oldest friend.

"Sup theme."

Sasuke Uchiha smirked. "Just wanted to stop by and say congrats dope."

Naruto smiled. "Congrats to me what about you. I heard you passed your test when you start the academy?"

"Sasuke shrugged. "Don't know, the test was just the first part there's a bunch of interviews and tests after this."

Naruto nodded. "Well your entire family is in the NYPD so I doubt they'd turn you down."

Sasuke shrugged. "So how was your senior year of college.

Naruto shrugged. "It was alright."

Sasuke punched Naruto in the arm. "Alright? You won a national championship I know it was lit. Last time I talked to you, you went on and on about this girl you was feeling, whatever happened to her?"

Naruto shuddered. "We broke up."

"Why?"

"Karin was into some weird shit."

"Define weird."

"She got off when I bit her. Normally I would have no problem with that but it came at weird times."

"What about the one before her?"

"Shion was into that predicting the future shit. Plus I think she just wanted me to knock her up."

Sasuke laughed. "I wish I knew how you attracted all the crazies."

Naruto smirked. "They're crazy but they we're all freaks if you know what I mean."

The two friends shared a laugh as Sasuke checked his phone.

"Well I wish I could stay longer but it's time for me to go pick up Sakura."

Naruto nodded. "Well Sakura I said sup."

Sasuke nodded. "I will man. We'll see you soon though, you can count on that."

Naruto smirked as he watched his friend leave before someone threw a football at him.

"You had a long enough break now put your gloves on and get ready."

Naruto groaned and whispered, slave driver, under his breath.

"I heard that! Suicides until I say stop!"

 **And Done!**

 **So I've put up a poll for the pairing on this story. It has a few more options but I think I know who you guys want so just drop your votes over there for me. Short chapter but I'm just setting up the story.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _For my theme song (black)_  
 _My leather black jeans on (black)_  
 _My by-any-means on_  
 _Pardon, I'm getting my scream on_

Naruto took a deep breath as he positioned his hand on the bar of the bench press. Ezekiel stood behind him and helped him pick up the bar before taking a step back and watched as his former teammate knocked out ten reps.

After Naruto's reps the two switched and Ezekiel smirked as he knocked out fifteen reps.

 _Enter the kingdom (black)_  
 _But watch who you bring home_  
 _They see a black man with a white woman_  
 _At the top floor they gone come to kill King Kong_

After the bench press the two grabbed dumb bells and started doing bicep curls. Naruto had two one hundreds while Elliot had two one hundred and twenty weights.

 _Middle America packed in (black)_  
 _Came to see me in my black skin (black)_  
 _Number one question they're askin'_  
 _Fuck every question you askin' (black_

As the two did their curls Kushina stood next to them with a stop watch. Kushina watched as Naruto began to slow down but Elliot stayed strong.

"Come on fishcake we're almost done don't quit on me just yet."

Naruto only laughed at his friends words but pushed through until Kushina made them stop.

 _If I don't get ran out by Catholics (black)_  
 _Here come some conservative Baptists_  
 _Claiming I'm overreactin'_  
 _Like them black kids in Chiraq bitch_

"Good job you two, now drop and give me fifty!"

Both men groaned but got on the ground and started their push ups.

"What do you two think your doing. Together! Down! Up! Down! Up!"

 _Four in the mornin', and I'm zonin'_  
 _They say I'm possessed, it's an omen_  
 _I keep it 300, like the Romans_  
 _300 bitches, where the Trojans?_  
 _Baby we livin' in the moment_  
 _I've been a meannace for the longest_  
 _But I ain't finished, I'm devoted_  
 _And you know it, and you know it_

After the push ups the two rookies hit the turf and ran laps around the field.

 _So follow me up cause this shit 'bout to go (down)_  
 _I'm doing 500, I'm outta control (now)_  
 _But there's nowhere to go (now)_  
 _And there's no way to slow (down)_  
 _If I knew what I knew in the past_  
 _I would've been blacked out on your ass_

After their laps Kushina tied resistance bands around them and had Minato hold them back as they tried to run up the field.

 _Four in the mornin', and I'm zonin'_  
 _They say I'm possessed, it's an omen_  
 _I keep it 300, like the Romans_  
 _300 bitches, where the Trojans?_  
 _Baby we livin' in the moment_  
 _I've been a meannace for the longest_  
 _But I ain't finished, I'm devoted_  
 _And you know it, and you know it_

Once they were done Kushina laid down a speed ladder and Ezekiel smirked before he breezed through it.

When he was done Naruto flashed his own smirk.

"That's all you got bro?"

Ezekiel watched as Naruto went through the ladder faster than he did almost cutting his time in half.

Ezekiel looked at Naruto who laughed. He didn't show it but deep down his blood boiled and he quickly went through the ladder again but was not able to beat Naruto's time which made him sigh in frustration.

"I gotta go."

Naruto blinked as he looked at his friend.

"What do you mean we're only halfway through the workout?"

Ezekiel shook his head. "Sorry bro but I gotta. Forgot my agent set me up with this meeting. My fault bro we'll pick this up some other time."

Naruto nodded and the two bumped wrist three times before dabbing.

"Well if your gonna leave let me and Minato show you a little something that we had put together for the both of you."

The two football players followed Kushina to a wall which was covered with a tarp. Kushina removed the tarp and revealed a mural of the two players. Half of their uniforms were their Ohio state versions while the other half showed their new professional teams.

"That's so dope! Thanks Misses Uzumaki."

Elliot took a quick picture of it before waving goodbye and leaving. Naruto just stared at the mural before smiling as he looked to the side and saw a mural of his pops on another wall.

"Come on we got work to do."

 **And Done!**

 **Short chapter. If you haven't voted in the poll please vote cause I don't want no bullshit on who I picked cause I'm giving you guys an opportunity to chose. I will not be counting reviews!**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Naruto took a deep breath as he sat in his car in the parking lot of the Giants training facility.

Today wasn't the first time he was entering this gym but it was the first time he was entering as a member of the New York Giants.

Naruto sighed and put his headphones and pressed play.

 **Play What They Want by Russ**

 _They let us in the rap game_  
 _I swear they let me in the motherfucking rap game_

Naruto stepped out of his car and slung his backpack over his shoulders.

 _Got a chick I call her Lola_  
 _She feel like the ocean_  
 _Likes to drink and smoke some doja_  
 _And i feel like smokin_  
 _Plus she good at charmin cobras_  
 _I feel like I'm chosen_  
 _But she ain't the only one no_  
 _Got a chick I call her Catia_  
 _She be actin bougie_  
 _The she came through and topped me off_  
 _Now she just a groupie_  
 _Got the aura of the mafia_  
 _Her friends wish they knew me_  
 _But they ain't the only ones no_

As he got closer to the entrance he saw the reporters hounding the other players for pictures and out of the corner of his eye he saw a man with flashy clothes on and a big smile on his face as he talked to some reporters. Odell Beckham Jr.

Naruto shook his head as he pulled his hoodie up and kept walking.

 _What they want what they want what they want  
Dollar signs  
Yea I know its what they want  
What they want what they want what they want  
Yall ain't foolin me at all_

Naruto entered the building and was greeted by the sight of a photo from the the 2012 season with his father catching a touchdown with three defenders on him.

 _I been at this shit for 9 years  
Now they startin to call  
I'm a DIY pioneer  
They tryna get involved  
Yippee Kiyay Ahh Yea  
Bout to set it off  
I'm probably the only one yea  
Come correct when you approach me  
I can size you up  
Takin all the shots like Kobe  
Almost 81  
Guess I gotta play the goalie  
And go and save me somethin  
Im proabably the only one yea_

 _What they want what they want what they want  
Dollar signs  
Yea i know its what they want  
What they want what they want what they want  
Yall ain't foolin me at all_

 _Who wants my money I'll tell you who I don't fuck with  
Whos pullin strings I'm just pointing out all the puppets  
What I'm demanding is fucking up all the budgets  
I'm smart as fuck they be talkin like I'm the dumbest but I know  
What they want from me  
Dollars lotta stock in me  
It ain't nothin personal  
Its business and I'm a commodity  
But honestly  
Pop Pop would be turnin in his grave  
The day I let someone else become the boss of me  
When there's a boss in me  
I'll be damned_

 _What they want what they want what they want  
Dollar signs  
Yea I know its what they want  
What they want what they want what they want  
Yall ain't foolin me at all_

Naruto smiled as he saw a locker with his name tag on it. His smile widened as he saw a jersey with his name on it but it quickly turned into a frown when he saw the number nineteen instead of his normal nine.

An hour later Naruto was on the sideline tightening his gloves as the special teams finished wrapping up their practice. Who really drew his attention was the punter Brad Wing who was wearing his number.

Naruto watched as the punter walked off of the field off of the field and sighed as he tightened his gloves.

"It's great to finally meet you mister Uzumaki."

Naruto looked and saw his head coach standing next to him.

"It's good to finally meet you too sir."

"You ready for this."

Naruto smirked. "Been ready."

"Good. I just wanted to let you know that I won't tolerate any bulllshit on my team. On or off the field. Am I understood."

"Yessir."

"Good now why don't you go out there and show me what you got."

Naruto nodded and tightened the straps on his helmet.

"Prepare to be amazed."

 **And Done!**

 **Short chapter but the poll is still open so vote cause I don't wanna here any bitching about the pairing when it's done.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm. He banged his hand around on his nightstand to turn his alarm off and sighed before slowly getting out of bed.

Naruto went to his bathroom and took a shower. When he came out he was dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a hoodie. The receiver grabbed his backpack and put his headphones on before leaving his bedroom where two bodyguards where posted up. ' _Gotta stay safe living in the middle of New York City'_

Naruto nodded to the two guards and they began to move. As they passed through the kitchen a woman who was his personal chef tossed him an apple which he swiftly caught and placed in his hoodie pocket.

Naruto went to the elevator that was in the middle of his apartment and nodded to the guard who was holding it open for him.

Naruto and his bodyguards entered the elevator and Naruto just slowly bobbed his head to his music as they rode down.

 **Colin Cowherd:** _"Now listen, I'm all in for Naruto Uzumaki. I think it's the biggest sports story since O.J. and hopefully has a happier ending but comparing him to his father The Yellow Flash is preposterous."_

Naruto exited the elevator and saw over a hundred people outside his apartment building screaming his name. He was gonna exit the building but a blonde haired woman grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"We're going another way."

Naruto simply shrugged and followed her but he stopped to sign a poster for his doorman who he'd known for years.

 **Katie Nolan:** _"If your saying he's only getting a shot because he's the son of The Yellow Flash go ahead, but it's not gonna faze the steel nerves of Naruto Uzumaki. Go and get em Naruto, we got your back."_

Naruto followed the blonde to a door next to the elevator which lead to the back alley where a black SUV was waiting for them.

 **Matt Vasgersian:** _"Well unless you've been living under a rock for the past month and a half you know that the Giants have signed the son of The Yellow Flash Naruto Uzumaki to a four-year, $5.94 million contract that includes $3.24 million guaranteed and a signing bonus of $2.52 million and he will start against the Miami Dolphins in tonight's preseason game. Naruto joins the short list of Asian NFL players. After four years at Ohio State today marks a day that many thought would never come, especially after his controversial remarks during his freshman year of college. This is a momentous occasion in the history of the sport, for those who remember when his father made his debut this may take you back to that."_

Naruto got in the car with the blonde and they quickly sped off towards the Lincoln Tunnel.

Naruto took his headphones off and stared at his agent Amelia Slater. Amelia wasn't high on the list of agents but she was a shark and if she wanted something she got it and that's what led Naruto to signing her onto his team.

"This city is really blowing a preseason game way out of proportion.

Amelia laughed and shook her head.

"The Giants haven't made the playoffs since they won the Super Bowl, their ready to cling onto any hope they possibly can and with you, Cruz and Beckham out there, there's no telling how much damage you can do this year."

Naruto nodded and Amelia handed him three boxes.

"What are these?"

"Cleats. Cleats from Nike, Jordan and Adidas. Whichever one you wear in tonight's game let's them know who your signing with."

Naruto nodded as he looked over the cleats.

"Ok well I'll think about it before the game."

Amelia nodded. "Don't worry Naruto you'll be fine. This is in your blood."

Naruto sighed as he leaned his head up against the window of the car.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me that."

When they got to the concert Naruto did a quick photo op with him showing the back of his jersey before heading to the locker room.

Once he was changed into his gear, that consisted of a pair of custom Jordan retro VII in the Giants team colors, Naruto sat in his locker listening to music while staring at a green wristband. The wristband had black letters on it that read, 2007 State Champions.

Naruto could remember the day clearly and honestly in his opinion winning that title when he was twelve held more significance than his college one.

Naruto was brought out of his musings when his coach told everyone it was time to get out onto the field.

Naruto stood up and took his headphones off and placed them in his locker. He then bought the wristband up to his lips and kissed it before placing it on his right wrist followed by his helmet which had a dark visor on it.

Naruto turned to the mirror in his locker and nodded.

"It's game time."

 **Miami Dolphins vs New York Giants Preseason Game One**

The Giants won the coin toss and elected to kick in order to receive the ball in the second half.

While the Dolphins started their opening drive Naruto sat on the bench patiently waiting for his chance.

"Ready for this?"

Naruto nodded as Eli Manning sat down next to him.

"You know I'm ready for this."

Eli smirked. "Your father always said the same thing. Well I just wanted to let you know that even though this is only a preseason game it still sets the tone for the regular season so we wanna come out strong."

Naruto nodded but grit his teeth at the mention of his father.

"Just wanna get out there."

"Well gear up cause we're up next."

Naruto watched as Miami made a field goal putting them up 3-0 and quickly used the cage of his helmet to slide it over his face.

"Let's go."

The Giants started the drive at the twenty five and Naruto lined up in the far left side. The fans cheered as Eli snapped the ball from shotgun formation. Naruto took off and went straight but gave a quick step towards the sideline before cutting towards the middle. The fake fooled his defender who fell to the floor as he tried to keep up with him.

Once Eli saw Naruto open he chucked it towards his and Naruto felt the ball hit his chest but he could not get a firm hold of it and it fell to the turf.

Naruto quickly dove to the floor to try and save it but it was too late.

The fans booed as Naruto got up and made his way back to the huddle where Eli patted him on the helmet.

"Don't worry about it. We're Justin's getting started."

Naruto nodded and listened as the quarterback set up the next play which was a run for five yards.

On third and five the Giants decided to throw it and Naruto ran a curl route from the left side. He used his speed to make it look like he was going long but quickly turned on the balls of his feet to catch a well thrown ball from Eli.

The moment the ball was in his hand Naruto went to run but was swarmed buy three defenders and brought down. One of them got their hand on the ball and stripped him off it on his way down forcing a fumble.

Naruto shook his head as he finished his first NFL possession with a dropped ball and a fumble.

He made his way to the sideline and kicked a bench.

"Fuck!"

The twenty one year old looked up towards the suites and could feel his fathers stare on him.

Thanks to the turnover The Dolphins managed to score a touchdown putting them up by ten.

Through the next few plays Naruto couldn't find a way to get open and didn't see another pass thrown his way until midway through the second quarter.

The Giants were in shotgun formation and Naruto was on the far rightside.

When the ball was snapped he ran straight before slowly turning towards the middle.

The rookie looked over his shoulder and saw the ball coming his way and went up into the air to catch it and had the ball in his hands but the safety jumped with him and knocked it out of his hand.

Naruto quickly came down to the ground and landed on his side hard. Once he hit the turf all the air left his lungs and he was barely able to roll onto his stomach as he tried to catch his breath.

The game stopped and the refs called a false start on the defense while the Giants medical staff checked over Naruto.

He ended being taken to the back where the medical staff checked him over and while the doctor was looking at some charts Amelia walked in.

"Hey you alright."

Naruto nodded while keeping his head down.

"Are you sure cause it's only a preseason game. I can pull you if I have too."

Naruto shook his head.

"Then what the fuck is wrong with you. Your playing like dirt. You can't get open, your dropping balls and getting fumbles. Are you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine!"

Amelia looked shocked as Naruto jumped up. Naruto ran his hands through his hair and gave a frustrated sigh.

Amelia gave her own sigh before she took a seat next to her client.

"Naruto for real, what's bothering you."

Naruto looked at the palms of his hands a sighed.

"All this pressure. Everyone keeps treating me like I'm the chosen one and it's just a lot to take in at one time."

"But you can't blame them, I mean your the son of The Yellow Flash.

"But I'm not him. That's the problem. When people look at me they see him. My entire life he's been a shadow standing over me and I can never escape it."

"Well step out of it."

"Excuse me."

Amelia looked Naruto straight in the eyes before saying it again.

"Step out of it. The only way people will see you is if you surpass him. Until you do that you'll keep hearing about the Flash. You've spent your whole life trying to be him well now spend your career trying to pass him. And it all starts here in the preseason. Now are you gonna sit in here and lick your wounds or you can go out there and really give this town something to talk about."

Naruto stayed silent but caught his helmet as Amelia tossed it to him.

"I trust you'll make the right decision."

And with that she was gone leaving Naruto alone staring at the Giants logo on the helmet as his nerves quickly stealed.

"Doc! I'm going back out."

And Naruto quickly sprinted back out onto the field just in time for the third quarter. With the score 10-7

The Giants started the quarter with the ball and Naruto quickly caught a pass on a curl route and as soon as he turned around he hit his defender with a stiff arm before running a few extra feet before being pushed out of bounds.

This got the fans to cheer as they began to gain momentum.

On the next play Naruto caught another pass on a short route that gained them three yards. After that Naruto helped block and set up other players as the drive ended in a field goal that tied the game up.

The defense held up and forced a punt as the Giants got the ball back with five minutes left in the fourth but Naruto didn't get to do anything as the quarterback threw an interception giving Miami the ball right back allowing them to score a field goal to go up 13-10.

On their next possession Naruto was back on the left side and went to the first down marker when the ball was snapped and turned around to look at the quarterback before turning around again and sprinted up the field.

The quarterback saw him and quickly put the ball in the air and with the space that he had in front of his defender he caught the ball easily and smirked when he felt fingertips touch his heels and kept running towards the end zone.

Naruto quickly looked to his right and saw someone trying to catch up to him but Naruto laughed as he gave the man a thumbs up and crossed into the end zone.

The fans at MetLife Stadium lost their mind as Naruto dropped the ball and put his hands up and pretended to draw a bow and arrow. When her released the 'arrow ' he quickly ran off before jumping into the air and let out a roar before going to the Giants sideline where Odell and Eli, who had both taken their pads off after the first quarter, surrounded him and gave him praise for his seventy five yard touchdown.

Naruto ignored them as he grabbed a bottle of water and poured it on his face.

Once he was down he sighed and watched as the defense got ready to go out there.

After Naruto's touchdown the Dolphins drive went into the beginning of the fourth quarter where they were stopped at the three yard line on fourth down. And since that moment the two teams went after each other trading field goals that led to two minutes left in the game with the Giants down 23-20.

The first few plays didn't work out well and with 1:36 left on the clock they decided to go for it on fourth and one.

They lined up in shotgun formation with Naruto on the right side.

As the quarterback gave his count Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

' _This is what I live for.'_

Naruto quickly opened his eyes when the ball was snapped and quickly cut towards the middle. The quarterback saw him and threw a bullet pass towards him. His defender tried to jump in front of him to tip the ball but only fell to the floor as the ball stuck to Naruto's hands and he took off as fast as his legs would carry him towards the end zone.

Halfway there the safety tried to stop him but Naruto slowed down to get him off guard before speeding back up and slipping past his tackle as he willed his legs to move faster and didn't stop until he crossed into the end zone for a late game touchdown.

The rookie roared as he quickly unstrapped his helmet and removed it as he smiled at the ecstatic fans in the stadium. He quickly ran towards the sideline and waved off one of the referees he threw a flag for him removing his helmet.

Naruto smiled as he knew the flag couldn't take away his touchdown and laughed as both Beckham and Victor Cruz ran up to him and he shoulder bumped Odell and Cruz engulfed him in a giant hug as the receiver group celebrated his soon to be game winning touchdown as the Dolphins would not score on their final drive.

 **After The Game**

Naruto sighed as he slung his backpack over his shoulders and prepared to leave the stadium. The game ended long ago but the new Giants star had to stay behind for countless press interviews.

Just as he reached the parking lot someone ran up to him.

"Naruto can I please have a moment of your time."

The rookie sighed and turned to face the person.

"Sure what can I do for you?"

"More like what I can do for you. Names Jason we talked on the phone. I used to be your fathers manager."

"Oh right. Look man no hard feelings right. I'm just trying to defer my career away from my pops and signing with his old agent is the exact opposite."

Jason shook his head.

"But you can't let that be the reason you turn down a good agent. I took your father to heights he never imagined. I made him The Flash. Do you think miss Slater can do that. Do you think she can turn you into The Flash 2.0."

Naruto laughed. "Look man. I don't wanna be The Flash anything. Just Naruto Uzumaki. Now if that was your official pitch allow me to give you my official answer. Get loss. I already have an agent."

And with that said Naruto walked past Jason who yelled at him.

"Don't worry Naruto you'll come crawling to me in no time! You just wait and see!"

 **And Done!**

 **Sorry about the last chapter. I honestly couldn't think of anything else to put in it so I just posted it. That will never happen again, I honestly disappointed myself with that bullshit. Now for the time being the poll is still up and it's pretty much neck and neck between Ariana Grande and Margot Robbie but while you guys keep voting I was thinking of Naruto having a small fling with another celebrity. If you guys want that to happen let me know and I can get to work on that.**

 **The options are:**

 **Camila Cabello**

 **Gal Gadot**

 **Neither**

 **Let me know what y'all think.**

 **On a side note. It's been extremely hard for me to find the time and motivation to write nowadays and I know chapters are coming extremely slow. I'm just glad you guys are still sticking with me and my stories.**

 **As always...Y'all know what to do.**

 **Duces!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Naruto sighed as he looked himself over in the the mirror. He was dressed in a slim fitting black suit with a orange shirt and black tie. He topped it off with a pair of black shoes and a gold watch. As he looked himself over in the mirror ESPN played in the background highlighting the Giants upcoming match up with the Dallas Cowboys while recapping his play in the preseason.

" _Big week in sports ladies and_ _gentlemen, regular season football is back! And if you love football then you love rivalries and once again opening week the New York Giants will face the Dallas Cowboys. What everyone is looking forward to in this game is the young talent that will being taking stage."_

An image of Zeke doing his feed me celebration.

" _Ezekiel Elliott rushed for only forty seven yards on seven attempts in one game but despite that experts expect Elliott to make a splash in the league with his explosiveness and ability to put the game on his back. Which he showed during his three years at Ohio State where he rushed for almost four thousand yards and had over forty touchdowns"_

Next Dak Prescott flashed across the screen.

" _Dak Prescott is slotted to start over an injured Tony Romo and if his preseason stats are any indicator then he is gonna be great standing under center for this Dallas team. With the combination of him, Elliot and Dez Bryant what this team can do is almost scary._

Finally Naruto appeared on the screen.

" _And for the Giants, Naruto Uzumaki is ready to start winning games for his team and take the Giants to the playoffs, leading the preseason in receiving yards. His father was nicknamed The Yellow Flash and it appears that he wants to continue that legacy. His Speed linked with his vision is unbelievable and some people think he could one day surpass his father. Unlike the vast majority of the draft class who did they're mandatory three years, Naruto finished his four years and it shows in his decision making."_

Naruto finished checking himself over in the mirror before leaving his apartment. His mother was hosting a charity event for her 'Whirlpool Orphans Foundation'. After his father's first few years years in the NFL Kushina decided that she wanted to make a difference and started several charity organizations each doing several different things. Tonight she was raising money for funding for several different orphanages.

After leaving his apartment Naruto took a uber to the event where he met his mother and father inside.

"Naruto you made it."

The blonde smiled as he hugged his mother.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, you know I love what you do and I'm glad that you want me to be apart of that."

Kushina smiled. "Good now go do whatI've taught you and make my charity some money."

Kushina pushed him away and Naruto joined the party talking to anyone who would listen. Halfway through the event he was stopped by a familiar face, retired NFL linebacker Spencer Strasmore.

"Mister Strasmore, it's great to see you again. I really appreciated the financial talks you gave after the draft. I got all those talks from my mother but a lot of those guys have never gotten any of those talks so it's good to know that someone is invested in our future."

"Thanks Naruto, and please call me Spencer."

Naruto nodded as he and Spencer walked to the bar, where Naruto noticed a paled skin woman sitting opposite of him. The two locked eyes briefly but Spencer stole Naruto's attention.

"So how's the league treating you and don't lie I saw that signing bonus. It's not as extravagant as a first round contract but that's still over half a million before playing a regular season game."

Naruto shrugged and Spencer laughed. "Come on kid, what did you break the bank on?"

"Well I definitely didn't break the bank but I did buy a 1975 camaro."

The former NFL player whistled. "1975. Classic, I like it. But I gotta be honest with you, the only reason I came here was to talk with you."

"About?"

"As you know, I recently broke ground in the financial management business and I want you to sign with us. You a good kid with a good head on your shoulders but no matter how prepared you are there are people out there who are experts in conning people in your situation. Please let me and the people who I work for take care of your money and have your back."

Naruto nodded as he finished his drink. "Honestly Spencer, you could have approached me after the seminar and I would have said yes. Send the paperwork over to my agent and I'll get it signed as soon as possible."

Spencer smiled. "Good now do you see that guy over there?"

Spencer pointed to a middle aged man who seemed to be a bit jittery.

"Yeah, who's he?"

"That is my partner Joe and he's a big fan. Is it cool if he gets one picture?"

Naruto nodded and Spencer waved his partner over.

"Mister Uzumaki I just wanna say I'm a huge fan! Your game last year vs Penn State was phenomenal and I wanna wish you nothing but the best this year."

Naruto laughed. "Only this year?"

Joe got flustered and Naruto laughed.

"I was just pulling your leg, here let's get you your picture."

After taking a picture with Joe he and Spencer left and Naruto turned his attention to the other end of the bar where the woman sat drinking alone. Naruto walked over and called the bartender over.

"Another glass of whatever the lady is having."

The bartender nodded and the woman looked up at him with a sly smirk as she flipped back her long silky brown hair.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Naruto laughed. "No, I'm actually trying to get myself drunk."

She nodded as the bartender sat his drink down.

"If that's the case then you might want something a little stronger than a club soda."

She turned to the bartender and ordered two shots of scotch.

"The name's Katie by the way."

Naruto smiled. "Katie, what a beautiful name. And such a lovely accent as well, Scottish?"

"Irish actually but that was pretty close."

"Sorry if I offended you, the names Naruto."

"Naruto? Not a common name."

"No, it's Japanese. A few different translations but my favorite is maelstrom."

"Well Naruto you certainly don't look Japanese."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The bartender set the two drinks down and they clinked glasses before downing their drinks. A few drinks later the elevator in Naruto's apartment opened and both he and Katie stumbled through. The pair feverishly kissed each other while discarding articles of clothes. Katie gripped his shirt and ripped it open, buttons flew everywhere as the pair laughed.

"That was an expensive shirt."

A predatory looked flashed through her green eyes as she leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Does it look like I care?"

She bit his ear lobe for emphasis and this seemed to light a fire inside of Naruto as he pinned her up against the wall and began kissing her neck, enjoying the sounds of her moans. Katie smiled as she grabbed his face and bought him in for another kiss. This one more heated then any of the ones before as they made their way to the bedroom.

The next morning Naruto blinked as rays of sunlight peaked through his curtains. He felt his head pounding and a weight on his chest. The NFL player looked down and saw a mess of brown hair. Naruto leaned back and smirked as he remembered the night before. He looked over at his alarm clock and saw that it was thirty after ten in the morning.

He felt movement on his chest and looked down to see Katie staring up at him.

"Good morning."

She smiled at him as she stretched. "Good morning."

"Last night was amazing."

Katie nodded as she leaned in for a slow and passionate kiss.

"It truly was. I hope it wasn't a one time thing."

Naruto kissed her forehead. "No of course not. I'm not that type of guy."

"Good now let's continue where we left off."

 **And Done!**

 **This is honestly one of my favorite stories and with the NFL playoffs I thought it would be fitting for it's return. The next chapter will hopefully be coming soon, no promises, but hopefully soon and it will feature Naruto vs the cowboys. As for the pairing I started this story so long ago that I wanna rethink my original plan. So for now he will be with Katie (who can guess who she is) for the foreseeable future, don't worry she is no the final pairing just a relationship that will help him grow unless I and you guys like them together. So just let me know who you guys want to be the final pairing and I'll see what magic I can work.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Naruto hummed as he threw a extra pair of socks in his duffel bag. His game against the Cowboys was in two days and the team was leaving for Dallas at midnight. Not only was it gonna be his first official NFL game but he was going up against one of his best friends and he knew they would try to out do each other the entire game.

The NFL player was broken from his thoughts by a pair of slender arms wrapping around his bare torso.

"I almost don't want you to go."

Naruto could only smile as Katie placed a kiss on his shoulder. It had been three days since the party where the pair met and Naruto had only left the apartment once to attend practice. Besides that the pair stayed indoors not just having rough passionate sex but also getting to know each other. They would lazily lay on the sofa or bed and watch random shows on Netflix while talking about their lives. In this time Naruto learned her full name Katie McGrath, she apparently stared in a show on BBC for a number of years and Naruto promised her he would start watching. She was also filming a show in Canada but had a few weeks off which she decided to spend that time in New York.

"I almost don't wanna leave."

Katie laughed. "Don't lie. We've been in this apartment for three days straight and I think that look that you get in your eyes when ever you talk about football is the sexiest thing in the world."

Naruto smirked as he turned around and pulled Katie into a fierce kiss. Katie moaned as she an her hands along his toned abdomen.

"We just took a shower."

Naruto smiled against her lips. "We can take another one."

His smirk grew wider when Katie threw him down on the bed.

"And another one. And another one."

Katie leaned down to kiss him but gasped in shock as Naruto flipped them so he was the one on top. That shock quickly turned to pleasure as he kissed her. Katie clenched her hands on his shoulders as he moved his lips down to the brunette's neck, kissing the soft spots under her sharp jaw. Katie let a moan escape, turning and tilting her head up in satisfaction.

"You like that?"

Katie nodded her eyes clenched shut. The football player smiled as he continued to place kisses on her exposed neck, gently sucking and causing Katie to moan.

She grabbed the back of his head, bringing his lips closer to her skin. Naruto nipped at the delicate, pale skin sucking it to bring pleasure to Katie. A gasp escaped her and she bit her lip hard to keep from moaning again.

"Please, don't make me wait."

Naruto gave a fox like smirk before he slowly began trailing kisses down her body. Just before he reached his prize there was a loud buzzing sound that rippled through his apartment, signaling someone was trying to come up his private elevator.

Naruto turned his head but Katie grabbed his chin forcing him to look into her piercing green eyes.

"I only have a few hours left with you and I plan on spending them doing things that only involve the two of us."

She playfully bit his earlobe and gave it a gentle tug.

Naruto nodded and was about to lower himself down her body again when his phone began ringing and he let out a disappointed sigh before he answered the phone for his mother.

"Naruto. Let me in. No one has seen you in three days."

Naruto looked at Katie before replying to his mother.

"I'm kinda busy right now. And let's be honest you and dad have been preparing me for this my entire life. There is nothing you could say now that you haven't said before."

There was a moment of silence before his mother replied.

"You have a girl up there don't you."

The former Ohio State wide receiver smirked.

"Yeah and I'm trying to give her a proper goodbye,so if you'll excuse me."

Kushina sighed. "Well all I wanna say is good luck. Text me when you get to Texas."

Kushina hung up and Naruto immediately latched his mouth onto Katie's sweet spot causing her to let out the loudest moan of the last three days.

 **AT &T Stadium**

Naruto gave an exhausted sigh as he took a seat at his locker. He and the other rookies had spent the last few hours gathering their clothes out of the hotel lobby and then sorting through them. Apparently the veterans on the team thought it would be a great way for them to start their first game.

"Don't worry rook, it's all in good fun."

Naruto nodded to Eli. "It's all cool. I got treated worse in college."

The quarterback laughed. "Well don't let the others here you say that. They'll just up the antics."

Naruto only shook his head and began getting ready for the game. He changed into a pair of shorts and a hoodie before heading out to the field to warm up before the game.

He started with a few sprints before catching a few passes. It took him awhile to notice the fans slowly trickling in and it finally hit him. Unlike all the pre season games this held a different feeling and it was a completely different atmosphere. He was broken out of his thoughts as he saw a familiar face walk up.

"Look at you superstar!"

Naruto smirked as he saw Zeke walk up to him.

"Hey aren't we supposed to be rivals? What are people gonna say if they see us chatting it up before the game?"

Zeke laughed. "Let em talk. I just came over here to wish you good luck and say I'm sorry for rushing out during training last time."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks brother. And you don't gotta apologize to me you need to apologize to my mother."

"I would literally rather do anything else."

The two former teammates shared a laugh as they walked towards center field.

"How about a wager?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What kind of wager?"

"Whichever one of us ends the year with the most yards buys the other dinner."

"Dinner?"

Zeke nodded. "Yeah dinner. One of my teammates was just telling me bout this place that sells like two? No it was like three hundred dollar steak."

Naruto laughed. "Alright deal."

The two former Ohio State players shook hands before parting ways.

 **New York Giants vs Dallas Cowboys**

Naruto kissed his championship wristband before nodding his head as he looked out at the crowd.

"Tonight I let everyone know that I'm not here because of my name but because I can play."

Eli nodded as he patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Everyone already knows that, the only person you're trying to prove that to is yourself. Now strap in, the season starts now."

The two threw on their helmets and ran out on the field to start the offense.

New York started the game at the twenty yard line and the first two plays only totaled five yards all together and the Giants lined up in the shotgun position and once the ball was hiked Naruto ran a simple slant route and Eli threw a bullet pass right into his chest. The rookie's eyes quickly scanned his surroundings and saw he was in the middle of the Cowboys defense. He tried to spin and avoid a tackle but was quickly swallowed up holding him to a twelve yard gain. When he got up he looked directly at Zeke and bowed.

The drive lasted a nine more plays as the team methodically marched down the field with Naruto receiving no targets but the team still managed to march into the redzone and then first and goal. After two failed attempts, that got them to the two yard line the team lined up in the shotgun formation. Naruto was lined up alone on the right alone and was supposed to run a fade route but as soon as the ball was hiked he saw the defense drop into zone coverage so instead of going to the corner Naruto ran a slant to the middle and Eli quickly put the ball in his hand.

" _And Naruto Uzumaki scores his first NFL touchdown! He's officially one hundred and fifty two touchdowns away from catching his father."_

As his teammates surrounded Naruto pointed towards Zeke and copied his eating taunt. A few people in the crowd boo'd him but Zeke only smirked on the sideline.

After the touchdown by Naruto the Cowboys tried to respond with one of their own but ended up settling for a field goal.

While the kick return team was doing their thing Cruz walked up to Naruto. "So how'd it feel rook?"

"Felt pretty good. I thought it wouldn't matter as much since I had so many in the preseason but that was something else."

Cruz smirked. "Well here's a little something to hold on to so you can remember this moment."

Cruz tossed him a football which Naruto easily caught. "Refs and Eli told me to make sure you get that. Find a nice spot in that trophy case for it."

Naruto could only nod as he stared at the ball. He was broken out of his thoughts when the whistle was blown and he had to run onto the field but not before giving the ball to one of the trainers to hold onto for him.

The team started at the the thirty four yard line and the first play was blown up as the runner back lost a yard. On the next play Naruto again lined up alone on the right side. When the ball was snapped Eli immediately had to roll to his right. Naruto saw his quarterback in trouble and quickly planted his foot and used it to pivot in the opposite direction turning his streak into a comeback route Eli saw this and threw it his way. The pass was a little off and Naruto had to lay out in mid air to catch the ball.

" _You have got to be kidding me! How do you cover that, his breaks are so fast it's almost impossible to keep up with him. It's a thirteen yard play and a first down for the Giants."_

After that the team ran a few more plays before the first quarter ended and the second started. For the first play of the second quarter the Giants started at the forty three on Dallas's side of the field. Naruto was once again alone on the right side and was supposed to run a streak but at the last minute Eli gave him the signal for a post route.

Naruto took a deep breath before taking off as the ball was snapped. He tried to sell the go route but when he cut towards the middle his defender stuck with him. The rookie didn't expect Eli to throw the ball but before he knew it the ball was heading his way. He tried to reach out for it but his defender jumped in front of his and swatted the ball. But instead of going down it bounced off of his hands and flew behind him where Naruto was able to grab it and basically walk into the endzone for a forty three yard touchdown.

 _"Unbelievable grab off of the deflection! The rookie making a splash in his NFL debut. He's been targeted four times, has four catches, seventy yards and two touchdowns."_

Naruto spiked the ball before he flexed and let out a animalistic roar. The handful of Giants fans in the crowd cheered while the Cowboy fans glared at him but Naruto didn't let it faze him as his teammates surrounded him and congratulated him.

The Cowboys responded with a nine play drive that ended in a four yard touchdown pass by their rookie quarterback.

The rest of the game the two teams went back and forth between the two teams with both Zeke and Naruto racking up yards for their respective teams. During the third quarter the Cowboys scored fourteen unanswered points. And in the forth the the two teams traded touchdowns. Naruto stood in the huddle breathing heavily. Throughout the course of the game Naruto stayed a frequent target racking up one hundred and forty six yards on ten receptions. Now within the final two minutes New York had the ball down by three and were looking to put points on the board.

The rookie went to look at the clock but Eli shook his head. "Let me worry about the time. You just get open and do what you do."

Naruto nodded and the team lined up in the shotgun formation. The first three plays only resulted in nine yards forcing the team to use their final timeout and Naruto finally looked up at the time and saw forty six seconds left on it and a feeling of dread washed over him.

"Told you not to do it. No one wants to lose their first game especially one where they balled out like you did."

Naruto shook his head. "We haven't lost yet. Give me the ball on a go route. The coverage doesn't matter. I'll catch it."

Before the quarterback could protest the timeout ended and Naruto ran back on to the field. The team lined up in shotgun with Eli standing alone in the backfield. He looked at Naruto and nodded. The rookie wide receiver kissed his wristband just before the ball was hiked and took off full speed down the field. His defender stuck with him and Eli was a bit hesitant to throw him the ball but as the defense closed in on him he saw no other option and lobbed the ball into the air. Naruto looked back to see the ball flying his way and as went to catch the ball he tripped but managed to angle his body so he could catch the ball as both he and his defender fell to the ground around the five yard line. Not feeling any contact from his defender Naruto quickly got up and walked into the endzone.

The crowd couldn't believe as Naruto's teammates surrounded him and celebrated while the Cowboy players tried to claim that the ball hit the ground. The refs went to review the play while Naruto paced the sideline. His hair was matted down and but it still maintained it's wild look as he removed his helmet and worked on firing the defense up.

While the refs kept looking at the replay Eli, Odell and Victor walked up to Naruto.

"So we need to figure out a play if they reverse this call. It's definitely a catch but you might be down by contact."

As Eli spoke Naruto watched the replay again and could see why that call would be made. As the players brainstormed ideas Naruto looked down at his wristband and smiled.

"How about we throw out the playbook and take it back to the backyard days."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy but the rookie could only smile as he broke down a new play for them to run."

Eli rubbed his chin. "I mean it could work but if it doesn't coach is gonna be on our ass. Who came up with this?"

"My mother, she designed it for my middle school football team. I have no doubt that it will work."

Everyone nodded in agreement just in time for the refs to call Naruto down at the four yard line. The team lined up in the shotgun formation with Cruz, Beckham and Naruto all on the right side. Eli looked at them and they all nodded and he snapped the ball. Naruto instantly took a few steps back while Cruz and Beckham stepped in front of him to set up the screen play. Right before Cruz made contact with his defender he slipped past him allowing him free range at Naruto. Eli quickly tossed Naruto the ball and he put all his power in his legs as he surged forward and just before two defenders crashed into him Naruto spun slipping past the first but taking the hit from the second. His legs kept moving but just before he went down he threw a lateral pass to a forgotten Cruz he took the last few steps to get into the endzone.

The crowd was stunned as Naruto and Odell cheered on Cruz as he did his signature chacha. The three receivers walked to the sideline while talking.

"That was dope man. I can't believe that actually worked."

Naruto laughed as he removed his helmet. "I learned a long time ago not to doubt my mother. To my knowledge that was only the second time that play has been run and it's one hundred percent."

Odell threw his arms around their shoulders as they watched the Cowboys fail at using their last few seconds to score.

"We are going to be something. Tell the rest of the league to watch out cause we coming for them."

The two teams met in the middle of the field and Naruto was stopped by Dez Bryant.

"That was an amazing game kid. God willing your gonna be the future of this league."

And with that he was gone. The rookie could only shake his head as he was approached by Zeke.

"Aye good game brother."

The two former Buckeyes hugged. "Thanks brother, sorry I had to be the one to spoil your big day."

Zeke laughed. "I'd rather it be you then someone else. Here dog let's make this official."

Zeke removed his jersey and Naruto did the same. They took a few photo's before heading their separate ways.

 **And Done!**

 **I'm considering all of your suggestions on pairings but for now I have plans for Naruto and Katie. Good job and the people who guessed correctly.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review.**

 **Duces!**


End file.
